Be my master
by strawberryxochan
Summary: I let him do me. I let him do what he will. All because I loved him. But he only wanted me because I was a whore. He thought of me as his personal toy. And in truth, I was. Please R&R! :D


**Don't ask. I just needed to get this goddamn idea out of my head. xD I hope nobody flames. Cause I really think of this as Cartman and Kenny's relationship, one sided, and Kenny being the uke. xD I might multi-chp this. If people review.. :3 Smile. Anyways, try to enjoy. \ 3 /**

**Title: Be my master.**

**Summary: I let him do me. I let him do what he will. All because I loved him. But he only wanted me because I was a whore. He thought of me as his personal toy. And in truth, I was.**

**Rating: M. For some Slash, Rape, disturbing themes, and sex.**

**LAST NOTES. Please rate and review. :333 It'd help this really sad fanfic writer. 333**

* * *

"Ugh! Yeah!"

I cried.

"Goddamn, Kenny, you're a fucking whore!"

I screamed.

"Shutup, you little poor piece of _**shit**_!"

And I was raped again. His huge cock slamming into my already torn and bleeding body. It felt so wrong. I was pushed up against the side of the school. It was well after 9:00. My nose broken, and bleeding. It felt like it was ripped off.

He came. I felt nothing. Nothing but pain and cold warmth.

Cartman smirked. "Good whore. I'll see you tommrow. Bring the toys. _Cleaned_ this time, McCormick. I don't want to fucking slam you so hard. You'll lose your tightness." Then he pinched down on my broken nose, _hard_. I screamed.

"Heh." He began laughing so hard. While I just warily leaned against the now bloody wall. Hot tears mixing with the sticky semen and the blood that tasted like shit.

"Bye, whore. Be ready to be fucked again." Then he walked toward the setting sun, laughing all the way.

For awhile, I just sat there. Really thinking about nothing. Sometimes looking at my semen covered body, or my orange parka. Or touching my nose, well beyond repair. But as always, I'd come back. healed, healthy, and ready. Ready to be raped.

I sighed, and pulled up my torn pants, and tightened my parka hood. I leaned against the wall for support as I got up. He had broken my leg too.

"Fuck.." I swore. It would be harder for me to get home. Aahh, who cared. Nobody in that shithole cared. Mom thought I was the dog. Who had died 14 years ago.

So, I decided to go over to Starks pond, and drown myself in the lake. I had done it before, painlessly. It made for much easier healing.

I hobbled slowly down a secluded road leading straight to the lake. I had found out the path a few years earlier when I was running away from Cartman. I was never allowed to call him Cartman to his face. I had to call him "Master". And if I didn't, he would do very bad things to me. And breaking my nose and leg was nothing. Eternal pain.

As I reached the frozen lake, I made sure to tighten my shoes. If I lost anything, I would never get it back. I also checked to see if I still had my BFF necklace. It was the only act of friendship that Cartman had given to me. And I cherished it. Dearly.

And so, I slipped into the freezing water, taking no breath.

Then I let myself go. Sure, when you swallow that huge gulp of water, it gets a little wierd. But I was used to it.

Then I saw that bright flashing light, and then warm darkness. Nothing.

The next morning, I woke to warm sun hitting my face. Everything I had on was clean, and blood and semen free. I touched my nose, no pain. For a second, I saw that my bed was warm, and clean. And that I lived in a real house. Not the fucked up doghouse I call home.

But then, reality hit me. I lived in the doghouse, and my bed was dirty and stained from vurious masturbation sessions.

I sighed, and looked outside. It was sunshine pouring out of the clear blue sky. As I stumbled out of bed, I looked towards the door. My mom was leaning on the broken wooden frame. Oviously drunk.

"B-boy.." She stumbled, looking at me with half-shut eyelids, and a bottle of empty vodka in her grimey hands. "Wh- hic you doin'? Tryi'n ta break somshing again? Or bein' ready tah git' hic Tah git' hic down witsh whoresh..?" She said, coming closer to me.

"Mom." I said, trying to remain clam. "No. Fuck off." I muttered, gripping my bedsheets, and holding back tears. I wouldn't cry. Not infront of this bitch.

"W-WHAT..hic YOU HAVEH N-NO FUCKIN' RIGHT! hic" She said, her dirty shit colored eyes glaring firecely at me. Now she was face to face with me. "YOU HAVEH NO FUCKIN' RIGHT TO TALK TO hic ME LIKE THAT!!" She screamed, throwing the empty bottle at my face. It missed by an inch, so I grabbed the nearest suitcase, filled with all of my things, just in case I ever had to run. "I'm leaving." I said, my heart racing very fast. "I don't want to live in this fucking house! I hate you. Why don't you just try to be a good mother!?" I screamed, the tears flowing freely now.

Carol looked shocked. "Wh-what? You can't leave, you're the only reason I can get hic any boozeh around here!" She said, grabbing my arm. I pulled and freed myself of the burden, walking very fast to the front door. I took one last look at my house, the dirty grimy green walls, the stained carpit, and the look on my mom's face. It was a look of agony, greed, and ignorance.

"YOU AIN'T LEAVIN' BOY! YOU'LL BE BACK! hic THIS ISH THE ONLY FUCKIN' HOUSE YOU HAVE!" She screamed out the door, as I walked down the driveway. A dozen people walked by, exchanging amused looks. I gave them the finger.

It was chilly, so I put up the hood of my parka. I walked across the old railroad tracks, crying and sobbing badly. What had I done? I had just left the house I was raised in, and left my mother who had given birth to me. Why did that matter? My mom had killed my dad, sister, and brother. She got out of the punishment by fucking the officers who had come to arrest her. And when I tried to tell them the truth, they raped me.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get to the only person who could care.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOO! Done. :3 If you liked it, I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed. Why? Because If you like it, It'll make me make more chapters, and fans LIKE MORE. xDD**

**And, because, I'll give you Kenny plushies if you R&R. xD**

**If anyone can point out mistakes, or anything that would make this better, please do tell. :3**


End file.
